Lab Rats: Three Little Lab Rats and a Babysitting Leo
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: A mix-up with the Neuroscrambler causes the Lab Rats to have the minds of two toddlers and a baby. With Tasha and Donald out of the house for the day, Leo now must become the babysitter of three teenagers turned to little kids. Can Leo survive the chaos that goes on and will he be able to fix his siblings before Tasha and Donald come home?
1. Chapter 1: Neuroscrambler Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's a new multi-chapter Lab Rats story I am finally writing up! Hope you like it!**

Lab Rats: Three Little Lab Rats and a Babysitting Leo

Synopsis: A mix-up with the Neuroscrambler causes the Lab Rats to have the minds of two toddlers and a baby. With Tasha and Donald out of the house for the day, Leo now must become the babysitter of three teenagers turned to little kids. Can Leo survive the chaos that goes on and will he be able to fix his siblings before Tasha and Donald come home?

Chapter One: Neuroscrambler Accident

The Lab Rats and Leo were home alone for the day.

Tasha and Donald were out of the house for the day.

That can only spell one word: trouble.

**-Lab Rats-**

"So, Big D and my Mom are out of the house for the day. We can do whatever we want! What do we wanna do?" Leo asked his siblings.

"I want to go to the mall!" Bree exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes. Girls.

He turned toward his two brothers. "You guys don't want to go to the mall, do you?"

"No."

"I wanna go to the circus!"

Leo sighed. Typical Adam.

"We're not going to the circus Adam." Bree piped in.

"Aw…but I really wanted to go!" Adam whined.

"Too bad." Chase stated.

"How about we pick something simpler?" Leo suggested.

"Ooh! I know the perfect place! The library!" Chase enthusiastically replied.

"Chase, we've said this before and we're going to say it again. We aren't going to the library. That's your thing." Leo stated.

"I guess we could just stay home and do something." Bree added.

"Yeah."

"Let's do that."

"We can go down to the lab!"

And that's what everyone did, they took the elevator down to their secret underground lab.

Little did they know that's where all the trouble was going to happen.

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase was on Mr. Davenport's computer, most likely pulling another prank on him.

Adam was getting his fingers stuck in a ball of rainbow-colored yarn. He was trying to learn how to knit, but that wasn't working out too well.

Bree was brushing her hair casually sitting on the chair and watching from a distance.

Leo was making sure nothing went wrong.

"Chase! What are you doing on Big D's computer again?!" Leo ran over to his brother.

Chase smirked. "Pulling a prank on him."

Leo grabbed the keyboard from Chase. "Well, stop! We're supposed to not cause any disasters again, okay?"

Chase frowned and crossed his arms like a little kid. "Fine." He mumbled.

Leo smiled. "Good." He set the keyboard back down.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Adam called.

Chase and Bree turned their heads to see Adam holding up Mr. Davenport's Neuroscrambler.

"It's the Neuroscrambler!" Chase exclaimed. "Adam, where did you get that?"

"In the drawer here." Adam pointed.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be messing with that thing? Remember what happened last time we used that?" Bree asked.

"I remember. We turned Big D into a teenager then a toddler and then back again." Leo explained.

Adam grinned. "So that means it's safe to use!"

"No! No! No! Absolutely not!" Leo snatched the invention away from Adam. "I want this day to go without a hitch, you got it?"

"Oh, Leo, what's the harm?" Bree asked.

"Uh…a lot!" Leo blurted out.

Bree rolled her eyes and continued brushing her hair.

"Well, if we're all on the same page, I am going to go put this thing back in its-whoa!" Leo tripped and the Neuroscrambler went flying, hitting against the cyber desk, and activating.

It was pointed toward Adam, Bree, and Chase. Leo gasped.

"NO!" He lunged forward, but it was too late. The flash happened and Adam, Bree, and Chase stood there with confused looks on their faces.

Leo sighed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! He quickly grabbed the Neuroscrambler and looked at it.

It erased fifteen years from Adam, Bree, and Chase's memories!

Oh that's just great.

Leo looked at his siblings nervously.

"So, guys? How are you feeling?" He chuckled.

"Me tall and strong!" Adam exclaimed.

"Why's my hand so big?" Bree asked, examining her hand intently.

"Goo goo, gah gah." Chase babbled like a baby.

Leo's eyes went wide. This was not good. Not good at all.

Adam was now two.

Bree's one.

And Chase is a baby!

What a nice way to start a day…

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leo the Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Before I begin with Chapter Two, I'd just like to give my review of Lab Rats: You Posted What?!**

**First off, the character of S1 (which I assume stands for Subject 1) really intrigues me. Obviously, we all know she's working for Krane and she's an evil bionic soldier (and apparently she has a crush on Chase) Do you think that will go any farther? Probably not. Chase is going to get a girlfriend (as they keep foreshadowing Chase getting a girlfriend in previous episodes) but I would think Chase wants a girlfriend who isn't a bionic soldier, is evil, and works for a psychopath. Of course, how would I know?**

**I would like it if S1 later on became good, but chances are pretty slim. I mean she works for Krane and apparently she's only one of many other bionic soldiers scattered around the world (who are apparently her brothers and sisters). That ending part really shocked me. Looks like the Lab Rats (and Leo) have their work cut out for them. Yikes! **

**Time to pull out the party cannon because Leo is now bionic! Yay! Leo's now bionic!**

**I can't say I'm neither happy nor angry about that, but we all knew it was coming sooner or later. I mean Leo wanted to be bionic from the very beginning so yeah. I'm happy Leo got his wish. Douglas basically saved his life too (making him bionic that is). Also, I think it's really cool that Leo's arm is bionic. He's got super strength on that arm and he can shoot bright glowing blasts (don't know what they're called) and then lasers (that have a more detailed name that I can't remember now). **

**I would now assume since he's bionic now, Leo can go on missions and help Adam, Bree, and Chase. Ooh, and would he get his own mission suit? The concept keeps getting bigger and bigger. Either way, he's bionic now so he's gotta do something besides just being Mission Specialist (he still holds that title just with bionics).**

**Bionic Mission Specialist, anyone?**

**I liked that Douglas and Leo teamed up to solve the mystery. I mean I know they aren't father and son (I know you people would prefer Douglas teaming up with either Adam, Chase, Bree or even Donald, but you get what you get). Besides, they act as a pretty good team. Along with Principal Perry teaming up later on. It's the other version of Adam, Bree, and Chase, just with a scrawny kid who later becomes bionic, a spiky haired scientist/inventor who was formerly evil, and a principal in a suit made for bulldogs. Yeah…now I gotta get that image out of my head. **

**Call me crazy, but I also like Douglas and Principal Perry teaming up together. Yeah, I know it's silly, but it looks like they're going to do it. And I can't blame Perry on this one. Douglas is a likeable guy, even when he was evil. Anyways, I like Douglas and Perry together; deal with it!**

**Moving on…I heavily despised the character of Agent Graham, at least just in the beginning. When he wanted to separate Adam, Bree, and Chase. (You do not separate them! They are a team! Adam, Bree, and Chase are forever!) But then he realized they were the good guys and he saw who were the true bad guys. But even so, it still changed Adam, Bree, and Chase's lives forever. They now work for Agent Graham apparently. Wonder how that's gonna turn out. Also, are Adam, Bree, and Chase gonna get mobbed by people when they go out in public now that the world knows their bionic secret?**

**I am very curious by that. Hmm. I guess we'll find out later on…or not.**

**(And when they go back in school! Will the students treat them differently? What about Caitlin and Owen? Oh my gosh! I can't handle it! I need to know! Caitlin and Owen should have watched the news right? Or not? If not, then they don't know! Unless they watched the video posted online. I have no idea! I am clueless by it! We'll find out soon though, right? I hope so! I want to know Caitlin and Owen's reactions!)**

**I am happy Douglas and Principal Perry are allies to the Davenports now. They seem to both care deeply about Leo. It really showed in this episode. (Douglas saved Leo's life by making him bionic and Principal Perry stayed in the hospital to watch over Leo, even though he wasn't there, but still!) I prefer the good Douglas and the good Principal Perry over their former evil counterparts, don't you?**

**Overall, I enjoyed this episode and liked every single part in it. There was enough suspense and drama to put you at the edge of your seat, but also enough action and family moments to keep you entertained. All the characters were awesome in this episode! And just everything was awesome! There was only one thing I didn't like and it was minor. **

**DARN CLIFFHANGERS! WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME LIKE THAT? WHY DO YOU KEEP POPPING UP ON ME? WHY?! I DON'T WANT OR NEED YOU RUINING MY FUN! **

**(Let me know what you readers thought of You Posted What?! Was it as epic as you all thought it would be?)**

**Now that that's over…here is Chapter Two of Lab Rats: Three Little Lab Rats and a Babysitting Leo!**

Chapter Two: Leo the Babysitter

Grounded didn't even describe the punishment Big D and his Mom would give him when they find out what happened to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

He would basically be dead.

_No, Leo! Don't think that way! You can fix this! Just look over the Neuroscrambler and find the button that refreshes memories! Yeah…that'll work. _

Unfortunately, that type of button didn't exist like Leo had hoped.

Now Leo was stuck with a two year old, a one year old, and a baby.

And those weren't the kind of siblings Leo wanted.

Leo sighed. The most logical thing to do in this type of situation was to be a babysitter for a while until you can fix this mess.

And that's exactly what Leo was going to do.

**-Lab Rats-**

Of course, the job of a babysitter isn't always that easy.

"Adam!" Leo chased after Adam, who was holding another one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. "Adam! Drop it! Drop it!"

Adam dropped it and it ended up broken in pieces on the floor.

"That's not what I meant!" Leo yelled, cleaning up the mess on the floor and setting it on the desk filled with other inventions.

"Sorry." Adam pouted. Leo sighed. He had to remember he was dealing with a two year old minded teenager now.

Suddenly, the sound of a crying baby minded Chase rang throughout the lab.

Leo groaned. What now?

"Chase? What is it now?!" Leo ran over to Chase, who was rocking back and forth on the floor.

"WHA!"

Leo cringed at the loud sound coming from Chase's mouth. For a teen with bionic hearing, he sure could be loud.

"CHASE! STOP CRYING! WHAT IS IT?! JUST TELL ME!" Leo yelled through the noise.

Leo was then suddenly hit in the head by a milk bottle followed by more crying from Chase.

Leo picked up the milk bottle and assumed Chase wanted milk.

"I'll be right back! You three stay out of trouble!" Leo shouted as he ran into the elevator and went up to the kitchen where the milk was.

Leo came back into the lab with a full milk bottle in his hands. He then walked over to Chase and gave him the milk bottle. Chase grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on the milk happily rocking back and forth.

For Leo, this was weird to see since he was looking at a teenager doing this.

Yeah, that's pretty weird.

"Play! Play!" Bree had her arms up in the air and she kept staring at Leo.

"Bree, you want me to play with you?" Leo asked.

The one year old minded girl nodded.

Leo sighed. "Alright…what do you want to play?"

Bree giggled. "Tag! You're it!" She tapped Leo on the shoulder and then super speeded away.

Leo became startled by this, but he should've figured.

He was dealing with a very fast one year old.

**-Lab Rats-**

After about two hours of super speed tag, Bree had won and was left with an extremely exhausted Leo.

"Okay…we…are…never…doing…that…again." Leo said out of breath.

Bree smirked. "Wimp!" She teased.

Leo frowned. "Who you calling a wimp?! I happen to be improving in gym class!"

Bree rolled her eyes.

"Goo, goo, gah, gah!" Chase crawled over to Leo.

Leo looked at Chase weirdly.

You would too since it's a teenager acting as a baby and crawling on all fours.

"Chase…"

Chase looked up at Leo with wide eyes.

"What?"

Chase smiled. "Store."

"Store?" Leo asked his eyebrow raised.

Chase nodded. "Store!"

Leo shook his head. "I'm confused. What are you trying to say?"

Chase frowned. "Store!"

"I think he's trying to say story." Bree replied thoughtfully.

"Oh…" Leo drew out. "That makes much more sense!"

**-Lab Rats-**

So it was later found out that Chase wanted story time from Leo. Adam, Bree, and Chase were all cuddled up together on the lab floor while Leo sat in a chair with a storybook in hand.

"Here's the only book in here that I found called…" Leo looked at the front of the book. "How Batteries Are Made." He read. "Well, this sounds like an awful story. But you wanted me to read you a story so…here we go."

Thirty minutes later…

"And that's how batteries are made. The end!" Leo finished, closing the book.

"Whoops!" Leo said, accidentally dropping the book.

Bree giggled as she picked up the book and super sped to the other side of the room.

"Hey Bree! Give that back!" Leo called, running after Bree.

Bree laughed again and super sped off with the book.

Suddenly, Chase's super senses activated and Leo was now covered from head to toe in snot.

"Disgusting!" Leo looked at himself. "Great job, Bree! You probably activated Chase's snot cannon! And now I'm the victim of one!"

Bree smiled. She dropped the book on the floor and super sped over to Adam and Chase.

Leo sighed. "You three stay down here! Stay!" Leo pointed at the three. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Leo left the lab to clean off all the icky snot from Chase's sneeze.

Bree looked at her two brothers.

"So…want to play?" She asked.

Adam nodded and Chase just rocked back and forth.

Bree smiled. "Good."

Leo was in for another unpleasant surprise.

**End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Note: Some of you may know that I deleted the Lab Rats: Ask Me a Question and the Lab Rats quizzes because I wanted to stick to just doing stories and not do quizzes and all that stuff. So, you will see they're not there anymore. I am sorry if you didn't want me to delete them, but I didn't want to break a guideline on fanfiction so…yeah. That's my reasoning. I am sticking to the guidelines and just doing stories (this is fanfiction after all). So expect to see stories from now on instead of game shows or quizzes or other stuff like that. I don't want to break any guidelines and I just want to stick with the stories I've been doing. **

**Anyways, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: The Prank

"Okay, I am back from my show-wha?!" Leo stopped abruptly when he saw the lab was completely empty.

Where did Adam, Bree, and Chase go?

He was only gone for fifteen minutes!

How much trouble can three-you know what? Scratch that!

Leo didn't have any time to waste. He needed to find his siblings and fast.

"Adam!"

"Bree!"

"Chase!"

No response. Leo sighed. He should have never left their sight.

But he really, really, REALLY needed to take a shower.

Leo looked under the table filled with inventions. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Maybe they were playing hide and seek?

Or they snuck out of the lab and were upstairs?

Or…they went outside?!

That would be the worst case scenario.

Three kid-minded teenagers out in the world.

That would be horrible!

_Calm down, Leo. Calm down. You're thinking the worst when you don't need to be._

"They have to be around here some-whoa!" Leo exclaimed.

"How the heck did I get up here?!"

Leo was now dangling from the ceiling, a rope tied around his foot.

He immediately knew who did this.

Adam, Bree, and Chase came out from their hiding spots and laughed when they saw Leo walked right into their trap.

"You three set this up!"

They nodded.

"Haha. Very funny. Now get me down from here!"

Chase crawled over to the contraption and hit a button. Leo groaned in pain when he made contact with the hard lab floor.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"You're welcome." Chase replied.

Leo scrambled to his feet and pointed a shaky finger at Chase.

"You talked!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah, everybody talks."

"But babies can't talk!"

"Bionic babies can. Plus, I have superior intelligence so I learn to talk faster than the average baby does." Chase explained.

Leo was frozen with shock.

Of course, why was he frozen with shock? These were bionic superhumans he was dealing with.

"I'm hungry." Adam stated.

"Yeah, me too." Bree remarked.

Chase turned toward Leo. "Can you feed us?"

Leo looked disgusted. "Feed yourselves!"

"We can't. I'm only two." Adam replied.

"Yeah, but you can reach-you know what I'll just go grab something from the kitchen." Leo responded, going into the elevator.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo came back into the lab with two bowls of cereal and a cup of mashed up bananas.

Adam and Bree munched on their bowls of cereal while Leo had to force Chase to eat his mashed up bananas.

"Come on Chase! It's just bananas!" Leo held up a spoon. "Here comes the choo-choo train!"

Chase frowned. "I am not eating mashed up bananas!"

Leo sighed. "Then what will you eat?"

"I don't want mashed up bananas. I want mashed up apples."

Leo rolled his eyes. Apparently Chase is a picky eater.

"Fine." Leo took away the mashed bananas and came back with mashed apples.

"Here you go."

Leo set the mashed apples in front of Chase.

"I can't eat this."

"Ugh…but you said-"

Chase cut Leo off. "I mean you have to feed me. I'm a baby after all."

Leo groaned. Chase grinned.

In the end, Leo had to feed the mashed apples to Chase and let me tell you, it wasn't fun.

Especially when you're feeding a teenager.

**-Lab Rats-**

Lunch time was officially over and Leo was glad it was.

He had to clean up milk stains on the lab floor.

At least Leo hoped it was milk.

Eventually, Adam, Bree, and Chase fell asleep and were napping in their capsules.

So Leo could finally get a break from babysitting his teenage siblings turned to little kids.

Unfortunately, Leo was far from getting a break.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fixing, Breaking, and Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is chapter four! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Fixing, Breaking, and Back Again

Adam, Bree, and Chase were still napping in their capsules and that meant Leo had some time to try to fix the Neuroscrambler so his siblings could go back to being teenagers, both outside and inside.

Of course, the task of doing so proved to be harder than Leo thought.

He wasn't an amazing inventor like Big D or Douglas. And he definitely didn't have Chase's super smarts. But Leo had his own special talent.

He tried his very best to be Big D's lab assistant and maybe for once, Leo could get his big break.

All he had to do was rewire the Neuroscrambler and adjust a few things here and there.

And presto!

You got a rewired Neuroscrambler that can refresh memories.

If only that was the case in reality…

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ugh!" Leo complained as he shocked his hand for what seemed like the tenth time already.

"Come on! You have to be rewired now, right?!"

Another shock to the hand was all Leo got for a response.

Not exactly what he was hoping for.

"I can do this. I just need to be patient. These kind of things take time and require delicate work."

Leo tried to tell himself, of course, it wasn't working very well for him.

He was getting more and more edgy with every second that ticked by.

And he wouldn't have the time when Adam, Bree, and Chase wake up from their naps.

Leo took another deep breath as he connected two more wires together.

"There…" Leo breathed. "I think that did it."

The device then sent another shock.

"AHH!" Leo yelled as he slammed his hand against the hard desk, which was his second mistake.

Leo was now wincing in pain as he cradled his injured hand.

"You know what? I think I just need some time to myself. And to bandage my hand." Leo decided as he headed toward the elevator.

**-Lab Rats-**

The sound of three capsule doors opening up echoed throughout the lab.

Three teenagers stepped out and walked over to the work desk, where Leo was formerly trying to fix the Neuroscrambler.

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at the sparking device intrigued.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase asked his siblings.

"Depends…what are you thinking?" Adam asked confused.

Chase rolled his eyes and pointed to the Neuroscrambler.

Bree smiled. "Ah…I get it!"

Chase nodded.

Adam cocked his head. "I'm still confused."

Bree shook her head. "It's simple! We fix the thingy for Leo!"

"Ah…" Adam drew out, finally getting it now.

Chase smirked. "He's going to be back down here soon so let's get to work!"

"Mission: Fix Thingy is a go!"

All three siblings high-fived each other and immediately got to work on fixing the Neuroscrambler for Leo.

**End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's chapter five, which is going to be the last chapter for this story! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the ending!**

Chapter Five: Back to Normal

Ten minutes later, Leo was back in the lab with a newly bandaged hand, might I add.

Leo then just noticed the empty capsules and then Adam, Bree, and Chase standing in front of him with the now fixed Neuroscrambler in their hands.

Leo was genuinely shocked. "You fixed this?" He asked.

Chase nodded and handed the device to Leo.

Leo took it and examined it. It indeed was fixed.

"Wow…thanks!" He smiled. "Now I can finally fix your memories. Are you sure you're ready?"

Of course, confused looks was what Leo received. He decided to take that as a "Yes."

Adam, Bree, and Chase stood completely still. Leo pushed a few buttons on the Neuroscrambler and then pointed it at his three siblings.

"Okay, here we go."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

A bright flash of light crossed Adam, Bree, and Chase's eyes. They stood there silently and looked at their surroundings. Leo held his breath, hoping that it worked and his siblings had the minds of teenagers again.

"Why are there milk stains on my clothes?" Bree asked, examining her outfit.

"Hey! I found a cereal stuck in my hair!" Adam picked a cereal out of his hair and he immediately ate it.

Bree, Chase, and Leo had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Hmm…tastes like shampoo!" Adam remarked.

"How would you even know what shampoo tastes like?" Leo asked.

"By accident." Adam responded cheerfully.

"I think I am going to hurl…not only from that, but I don't remember eating mashed-up apples for lunch. Excuse me." Chase stated, running out of the lab. Adam, Bree, and Leo heard the sounds of Chase throwing up and they were not pleasant.

Oh yeah, they were back to normal.

Normal teenage-minded teenagers.

Once again.

All thanks to…well themselves, but Leo helped too!

More or less.

He didn't fix the Neuroscrambler; they did.

Which Leo is thankful for.

Because he didn't think he could handle another lunchtime with Chase, or a game of super speed tag with Bree, or reading another story about batteries, or being pranked and dangled from the ceiling.

_The End._


End file.
